The purpose of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide administrative support to the Program Director, to the Project Leaders of the individual projects, and to the scientific personnel of the Projects and Cores. Core A will provide a key administrative and organizational role that will enable the Project Leaders, their staff and the scientific cores to focus on their experimental and scientific efforts. The Specific Aims of Core A will be: 1) To coordinate interactions between Program investigators, Scientific Advisors/Consultants and administrative personnel; 2) To organize and coordinate travl arrangements for scientific advisors, visiting scientists and Program investigators; 3) To assist in assembling and maintaining the timely submission of multi-user and individual IACUC protocols that cover the animal use included within this Program; and, 4) To assist the program Director and the Project Leaders in preparation of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publication. The functions of Core A will continue to increase the impact of the work performed within the Program by facilitating the interactions and resource sharing of the investigators of the idnividual projects and by promoting the distribution of the findings from the Program with other scientific and clinical investigators in the transplant field.